Never again
by Chabeli05
Summary: This a Kid X CronaFem fairy tale ish Story. With other Soul Eater character and My OC's. Sumary: When loving the very first person you fell in love with. You think that both will be happy together forever, but is not always Happily ever after. And as your heart has been broken you think you will never fall in love again. But what if someone comes along and you begin to feel again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hellooo ^ ^ Chabeli05 Speaking just want to say I am not the greatest writer but sometimes when you have so many idea you tend to write them no matter how bad you are at writing everyone has to have some ways to express their ideas or imaginations. Anyway this is a CronaFem X Kid Fairy tale story kind of. Its not too long but I hope you enjoy reading Chapter One: Never Again**__**.**_

_**_O WARNING : I do not tolerate any rude comments about my story like saying ITS SUCKs or that Chrona is genderless. If you don't like don't reading it then don't read it. Okay ^ ^ Have a Nice Day.**_

_**I DO NOT OWNED SOUL EATER**_

"I'll never again let someone have m-my heart again."

Once Upon a Time there was a girl name Crona who was very shy to talk with other people or Socialize with anyone. She moves into a small village near the forest with her new step mom Eruka Frog. She adopted Crona when she was little when her real mother was killed. Crona never talks about her real mother or her pass. Crona was different than the rest of the girls she was fragile and easily gets nervous.

Eruka was sweet to her trying her best teaching her everything. By taking her out in town, showing how things work, and the world. They then met there next door neighbor Spirit Albarn and his sweet and kind daughter Maka. Crona soon became friends with Maka and they became best friends.

One thing Crona loves to do after she finished with her chores was to go on a nature walk she loved to watch animals from far and love to see beautiful Plants. Sometime she would try to help any animal in danger when she has confidence.  
Every morning Crona would go buy food and stuff for her step mother.

One day when she was done getting the supervision she was heading home when all the sudden she saw a herd of young girls running to a small cafe place. Pushing through, bumping Crona from side to side. All the girls were watching a young man with black raved hair and three lines from his right half of his hair sitting drinking his tea with two twins. All girls were completely squealing and loved him because he was utterly handsome.

Crona didn't quite understand why they were so amusing about a young guy like him it not like he was a prince or anything like that. Even, if he was someone famous that didn't mean if he is a nice person or not. Crona shook her head and begin to walk on her way home but she then realize she wanted a book from a bookstore.

Meanwhile Kid and his weapons were waiting for Maka and Soul at Death Bucks

Kid was getting really irritated with the group girls he wanted to just yell at them to leave him alone.

"This is getting annoying. Where is Soul and Maka their running late?" He said in low hush angry sound.

Liz was sitting across of him sitting next to her sister Patty.

"I'm sure they're on their way here." Says Liz try to calm him.

"Hee hahaha Kid you look serious ha-ha!" Says Patty cheerfully.

"It just I can't stand people the way they are trying to get my attention like I ever want to know them."

"Well you are the son of Lord Death and you're famous for your amazing reaper skills." Says Liz trying giving him a good reasons.

"Still those girls just want to know me to either get my riches or to meet my father." He says in a sad tone.

"Don't say that Kid you're so much better than money." Say's Liz.

"YEA KID YOU'RE THE BEST!" says Patty forming her fist up and smiling.

Kid was leaning on his chin forming a nice smile to his two weapons for making him feel better.

"Thanks you two" He says.

"HAIIIII!" says Patty.

"I only making you feel better just in case you don't say I didn't try to help you."


	2. Chapter 2: Forget and Start Over

**HI there! ^^ Here is the Chapter Two: Forget and Start Over.**

**Well this one is little bit longer Sooo Enjoy.**

_**_O WARNING: I will not tolerate means reviews. So you don't like then don't read it. Okie dokie ^^ have a nice day. ^^**_

**DO NOT OWNED SOUL EATER**

'You use me like the toy you thought I was. You break me You h-h-hurt me. You t-told me lies. You said you l-loved me. You took some of my heart with you and left it on the sidewalk all broken into little pieces. The person I use to be is gone. The angel w-with wings that fly freely with full of heart is forever lost. Now I'm a-a-an angel with n-no wings that darkness consume to be hateful, to never a-again fall in love, and to let no one give me any a-a-affection. Cause I will never trust a-anyone anymore. Not again' 

"Welcome Crona Chan Happy that you came." says Martha Smiling at her.

Crona smile at her saying "I was w-wondering if I-I c-can b-borrow a book." she asked politely.

Martha says "Of course you can anytime and as many you want."

"Sooo Crona how are you?" She asked.

"I-I-I'm o-okay." responding while looking for books to take and read.

"I'm curious are you coming to the town festival?"

Crona looked at Martha saying "F-f-festival is t-that tomorrow?" she asked with shocked expression.

"Yep it is please tell me you're going right? I mean you haven't went to festival ever... since he left." Martha didn't want to remind Crona that day but she wanted Crona to come.

Crona gave a sadness looks upon her pale face saying "I d-don't t-t-think I-I'm going." she said stuttering.

"Crona I know it's hard for you going to that place…where you waited for him." Martha was stopped by Crona.

"M-Miss. May I-I-I know t-that I n-need to f-forget and move on. But n-no m-matter how I tried I-I can't g-get him o-out o-of my mind and o-out of m-my heart." she close her eyes letting only one drop tears fall from her blue powdered eyes.

Martha went up to Crona grab her both hands holding them up saying "That's why I want you to come to the festival. To start over and forget by making new memories to replace it with happiness."

Crona look up at Martha. Martha smiled saying "Beside who's going to help me take books to sell and reading books to me huh."

Crona giggled smiling again.

"Okay now let's go look for books shall we." she said cheerful and happy.

Crona nodded and went on looking for books.

Meanwhile:

Maka and Soul had finally arrived at the café. Both were fighting again like husband and wife.

"NO SOUL! You were supposed to fly slowly up to the sky! Not fast!" she said in angry tone while walking toward Kid table.

Soul started to say "Yea but it wouldn't be cool Maka and I wanted to be fast."

"And did it help us fly any better? No cause you had to go fast which ended us falling down on a bushes."

They both grab a chair to sit down with their friends.

"Well it would have worked. If you didn't move so much." Said Soul.

"Are you saying it was my fault?" asked Maka ready to chop him into pieces.

Kid then started to asked "Bad day in flying practice."

"More like disaster sorry we're late Kid." Say's Maka feeling bad for being late.

"Yea sorry" Soul replied.

"It's alright we were started to order something to eat." Kid said while picking the menu.

After they finished eating food of sweets with coffee they started to leave together.

"So Where are Black Star and Tsubaki?" asked Kid.

Maka replied "They went on a mission somewhere in Europe."

Then Soul started to say "Hope they are doing better than we did in training." He said sarcastically.

"What was that Soul I didn't quite hear YOU." She says furiously while holding a thick old book.

Soul jolted and put his hands up in front of him to calm Maka by saying "I was just kidding relax Maka."

"Sure you were." said Maka still glaring at him.

After finishing eating they started to walk around the markets looking around. Then they heard Liz Scream they turned around she was looking in a window shop store of dresses.

Her eyes were in shaped of stars literally loving the dress she saw in the window. She started to speak in desperate voice saying "I MUST HAVE THAT DRESS!"

Maka, Kid, and Soul sweat drop while Patty was giggling.

"KID YOU HAVE TO LET ME BUY IT PLEASE!" she said it grabbing Kid black long shirt suit with the symbol head of Skull of Shinagami as a tie messing up his looks.

Kid angrily yell Liz to let him go but she didn't saying "NOT if you let me buy it" she said it in a demanding voice.

Kid says "No Liz I'm not going to buy you anything" he said refusing crossing his arms.

Then Liz face turned into an evil lady snake that her hair turned into snake's squid ling around. Then she started to say "IF YOU DON'T BUY IT FOR ME THEN I WILL MOVE YOUR PRECIOUS WALL PICTURES THREE FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER."

Kid look at Liz with puppy eyes started grabbing her legs begging her saying "NO LIZ! NOT THE PICTURES! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEEEEAASEEE!" He said it like a little child ready to cry.

"Then give me the money and I won't do anything." She said with calm victory looking her nails.

Kid finally gave her money and went off to buy it with Patty.

Soul and Maka were both into shock with their eyes wide opened and look at Kid who was kneeling in the ground with depressed lines.

He then started to say "I am pathetic asymmetry garbage."

Soul whisper low "You can say that again."

Maka gave him push to the shoulders to shut him up.

Then Maka got an idea to go to Martha's May's Bookstores.

"Hey Kid come on I want to show you the bookstore that I go to get my books at." She started to heading to the store that had book symbol.

Soul and Kid look at each other then followed her inside the store.

**For the first Reviewers Thank you for leaving a review most appreciated ^^ THANK YOU **

**Chapter three Preview quote:** _'Its t-t-time f-for m-me to move on I c-can't deal with t-t-these memories of him I-I-I need to f-forget his smile, his eyes, and his touch'_

_**Hee hee ^w^ Bye bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Memories and Martha May

**Hee hee hello Chabeli here ^ ^. Here is Chapter Three: Memories and Martha May. Like I say before I'm not the best writer but I do have a lot of imaginations ^^. Anyway Enjoy.**

_**_O WARNING: I do not Tolerate Mean Reviews. So if you don't like then don't read is simple right. Okay Have a Nice Day ^ w ^**_

_**DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**_

'Its t-t-time f-for m-me to move on I c-can't deal with t-t-these memories of him I-I-I need to f-forget his smile, his eyes, and h-h-his touch' 

As Crona was looking for books she started to remember back in time when she first met…him.

Flashback:

"Come on Crona! Let's go for a walk." says Eruka getting her grocery bag.

"O-o-okay."says Crona.

They got to the market Eruka was looking around while Crona day dreaming not looking where she was going. She bumped into a huge mean grumpy guy saying "Hey watch where you going!"

"S-s-sorry S-sir"

"Grrrrrrrrrr."

Then someone from a far says "hey she says she was sorry give her a break."

It was a young boy sitting at a chair with his feet up chilling. He had brown hair a long grey shirt with purple T-shirt with a cross over it, dark grey skinny pants, and purple shoes.

Crona look at the young teenage boy then back at the grumpy big guy.

"Tsssh teenagers." he says walking away. Crona was relieved. She looked back at the boy again.

Crona didn't know what to do to either thank him or to just leave. She sighed.

Then he was standing next to her with his hands in his pockets saying "Sheeesh for a girl you sure don't know how to thank someone."

Crona jolt knowing he was near her "H-h-how did y-y-you g-get here?"

He looked at Crona with a stare of are you serious "I walked here."

"Anyway I have a question why do you let that big guy yell at you like that." He asked.

Crona started to get nervous saying "I-I don't k-know I-I j-j-just do."She answered looking downed at the cement floor.

"Well that answer my question." he says.

"Huh?" says Crona getting confuse.

"You are a scary cat, your weak, and you don't know how to defend yourself." he says being rude.

Crona tried to talk "W-well."  
He went on.

"You'd probably have never got angry in your life."

"Let's face it you are useless and will never surpass anything."

Then everything what he says trigger Crona one of her memories when she was little of her mother remembering what she says 'You disappoint me Crona your weak, your never surpass anything... but most of all your useless to me.'

Crona eyes were covered form her uneven bangs while the guy kept saying she was weak. Crona finally exploded in his face saying "S-S-SOOOO WHAT I'M NOT S-S-STRONG OR THAT I'M A-A-AFRAID. IF YOU WERE SOME KIND OF DANGER YOU WOULD BE SCARE FOR YOUR LIFE TOO. And I don't see anyone defend them self by yelling at them or fighting. Also you don't even know me so don't say that I'm useless cause I'm NOT"

Crona looked at him angrily then her face became sad and tears were formed in her eyes.

"Hate, yelling, and...v-violence never helps anyone." She started to walk away from him.

But then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug saying "Sorry."

Crona was shocked hugging a boy who she never met before in her life.

"Sorry for being rude to you I didn't mean to… hurt your feelings."

Crona heart was beating she started to blush he then release her and smiled at her. Crona mind 'He has a nice smiled huh!? w-w-what a-am I-I'm saying.'

"So let's start over Hi my name is Dominic Levesque." He says while extending his hands.

"And you are?"

Crona looked at him she smiled and grab his hand shaking saying "C-Crona...Crona Makenshi nice to meet you Dominic."

"The pleasure to meet you...Crona." says Dominic trying to be a charmer. He smiled sly.

Then they both heard someone in front of them "Ahem." It was Eruka.

Dominic jolted surprise she was there beside him not noticing her there.

"Crona is this BOY bugging you." says Eruka cracking her fingers ready to give her punch.

Crona sweat dropped saying "N-Noo Okaasan (mother) he wasn't bugging me."

Eruka was about to say "Listen little punk I..." But when she heard Crona called her Okaasan she looked at Crona surprise at her calling her Okaasan.

Then she glomped on Crona hugging her saying "Crona you called me Okaasan I'M SOO HAPPY."

Dominic sweat dropped saying "That was sweet of her."

Then Eruka turned her evil face "Grrrrrrrr." Growling at Dominic.

Crona introduced Dominic saying "O-O-Okaasan this is D-Dominic he d-defended me from a big guy."

Eruka face turned to normal saying "He did?"

Crona nodded her head.

Eruka turned from being mean to being nice "Oh Thank you Dominic for saving my Crona chan I owe you an apologies."

She says shaking his hand.

"It's okay Crona mom you were just protecting your daughter." says Dominic being a gentleman.

Eruka says "Oooo Crona this young man is a winner perfect for you." she smiled.

Crona face became red as a tomato saying "O-O-Okaasan!"

Dominic chuckled smiling saying "Well it was nice meeting you and I hope you let me get to see Crona most of my free time." he says looking at the pink haired girl.

Eruka respond saying "Of course." She smiled.

From distant someone was calling Dominic it was a blond girl telling him to go somewhere.

Dominic waved at Crona "I'll See you later Crona." he says waving and running off.

When Eruka and Crona got home Crona was smiling and happy.

Eruka spoke saying "Well Dominic is verrry Handsome for a young man."

Crona respond rashly "Y-Yeaa." she then realized what she says "I-I mean h-he's very n-nice."

She told Eruka that she going to bed hurrying going to her room.

She grabbed her pillow hold it on her knees she begin to think about Dominic how he was sweet to her, his green azure eyes, and his smile. She lied down smiling wondering if she will see him again.

End Flashback:

In the Book Store

Maka was very exciting while Soul and Kid looked around. The store had a lot of books scattered around while they were following Maka to the front registered.

Maka yelled saying "Hello? Is anyone here? Miss. May?"

Soul and Kid were starting to get the creeps cause the place looks like no one has been here for years. Then they heard a door opened from behind the front table and saw a tall creepy figure coming to the door. It started to call Maka name in echo creepy voice.

Soul and Kid were started to shiver thinking that it was either a witch or a devil.

It spoke again saying in ghost like voice "MAAAAAKAAAA is thaaat you?"

Soul and Kid were hiding under a round table with table cloth.

The person came through the door to the front table. It was an African woman who smiled at Maka saying "Oh Hi Maka! How nice of you to come I was in the back fixing some books shelf and…"

She then saw the two boys from under the table thinking they were thieves.  
"HEY WHAT YOU GUYS DOING." She said in low voice sounded her almost like a man.

Maka look behind her seeing Soul and Kid under the table she then made a confusing face asking them "What are you two doing get up you two."

Maka turned and told Miss. May "Sorry about them Miss. May. Let me introduce them this is Soul Eater my weapon partner."

Soul went up to the encounter to greet her saying "Hey."

"And this is my friend Death the Kid."

Kid bow to her like gentlemen he is and says "Please to meet you sorry for hiding like a fool."

Miss. May smile at the both of them and says "Well what nice young boys you two are. Sorry for scaring you two I just hate people who are either trying to rob me or tried to be smart mouth."

"To what honored I have the Son of the ruler of Death town and the tough weapon that have become a Death Scythe because of this beautiful best meister partner here." She said with soft voice.

Maka respond saying "I came to see you Miss. May and to look for a good book to read." She smiled with happiness.

Miss. May smile and says "Oh Maka call me Martha please you make me feel so old when you called by my last name."

Then she started to stack books and turned to Maka asking "So have you found a book or would you want me to recommend you one."

Maka look at her with those green emerald eyes of hers starting to look at her fingers then she says "Well actually, can we go to the back storage to look at more books."

Martha looked at Maka and say to her "Maka you know I can't always let you go to the back unless you have the authority to go there only then you can go back there."

Maka started to beg saying "Oh come on Martha you let me before why not now."

Martha respond saying "That was because when you were little your father ask me to take care of you and I had to bring you everywhere. But now you're older and I can't because my boss would kill me."

Maka started to say "You're the owner of this store is your store so you can let anyone in."

Martha responds saying "I owned this Store but whatever in the back is my boss stuff so no."

Maka then started to say "Well you let Crona go in too."

Martha crossed her arms saying "That's because Crona have met my boss and I were lucky that my boss happen to like her around."

Kid then lean over to Soul to his ear to ask "Who are they talking about?" he whisper.

Soul then replied saying "Is one of Maka childhood friend."

"Oh" says Kid.

"Martha is Crona here?" asked Maka

Martha gasped forgetting "Oh I completely forgot about Crona." She went to the door and opened it yelling "Crona are you okay?"

They all heard a small stutter saying "I'm…I'm… okay."

Martha went down stairs asking "Did you find the book you were looking for?"

Then they heard footstep coming up from the door.

And…. To be continued. :3

_**Tee hee well there you go. What do you think about Martha May ^ ^ she's 100 years old witch hmm she's a hard worker, she's sweet, and tough when she's has to. Light skin color, wears short dress with aprons her hair is curly black hair but pulled in a bun and honey eyes colors. Anyway I want to thank all reviewers for the nice encouragement ^^ even if I's just 4 reviews ^^ I'm still satisfied ^_^**_

_**Next chapter four Preview: **__'C-could it be….Have I once again feel a beat again?' _


End file.
